1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that is an intelligent power module including a power device and a control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known an IPM that is a power module in which output units and a control circuit are integrally provided. Specifically, the output units include IGBTs or the like and can output a plurality of different phases. Moreover, the control circuit is for controlling gates and the like of the IGBTs.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-142228 (hereinafter Patent Document 1) discloses an IPM in ehich power devices (output units) for respectively outputting a U-phase, a V-phase and a W-phase are arranged on one planar plate member.
However, the IPM disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a problem of an increased plane area since the power devices are provided on one planar plate member.